


EnnoFuta A-Z

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abandoned it, I started writing in different styles on other things<br/>but yeah, Ennoshita and Futakuchi slice of life? I think<br/>started writing it way back when I saw "no time to be alone" uploaded, so inspired by that<br/>I tried to stick to chronological order, but it was starting to turn out to be an eternal summer or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	EnnoFuta A-Z

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no time to be alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588824) by [cenli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenli/pseuds/cenli). 



Accent _n. emphasis on a syllable or word_

Chikara was over at Kenji's place. He'd only started calling him Chikara yesterday, and he already got a kiss for it. Movie, that was why he was here, Chikara had got a Bluray copy of Star Wars and he was meant to lead him to the lounge room. He felt the arms around his waist before the breath on his neck. Two kisses on his nape this time. And another on his lips. They settled down into the sofa, Chikara with his arm around Kenji's shoulders.

Kenji was bored after the first movie, he'd tried giving Han Solo an italian-english dub from what he could remember of both languages, but Chikara just smiled and put a hand over his mouth. He ended up hugging Chikara and facing away from the screen, at least he got a grin out of him before he put his attention on the movie.

 

Antonym _n. a word that is opposite in meaning to another_

Kenji liked sour gummies. They were the food he ate while they watched their first movie together. They were the food Chikara bought him on their first date. They were what Chikara brought with him every time he came over. He didn't have much of a taste for sour gummies before Chikara made them a part of his life.

Chikara took his coffee with extra milk, extra sugar and whipped cream. Every time they went out together they found their way to Starbucks, and Chikara ordered his extra sweet coffee. On their second date, Kenji asked to try some, and he ended up ordering one of his own. Then Chikara ordered another one to watch the movie over, sharing Kenji's sour gummies.

 

Artist _n. a person who produces works of art, especially paintings_

Chikara set up the camera on its tripod, recording their picnic. The sky was clear and Kenji had an excessively wide-brimmed hat. His first attempt at a kiss was rebuffed by the brim, so he tilted it up, laughing at Chikara rubbing his forehead in mock pain. His laugh always seemed purer on camera, for whatever reason, it made Chikara want to capture it more. Then Kenji smiled and it was even more uplifting than his laugh. Then they started eating, Kenji managed to balance three sour gummies on his lips before opening his mouth to chew them. Chikara gave him a juice box before lying down to watch the sky. The moon was visible, _just like my sun_ , he thought as he turned to face Kenji.

 

Baritone _n. a male voice between tenor and bass_

Chikara introduced him to Disney with _The Lion King_. They'd made a blanket fort and were watching it off his laptop. Kenji had a salt and vinegar chip balanced on his tongue when Chikara started singing. The movie started with a song. Chikara's version was better than the one coming out of the laptop, so he turned it down a little. He politely applauded before wrapping him in a hug and giving a few sloppy kisses to Chikara's cheek. He sang along to every music number that came on, albeit in a deeper pitch, and when the movie was over, he sang a lullaby with Kenji's head resting on his lap. That was how Kenji woke up half a packet of salt and vinegar chips poorer.

 

Blameless _adj. deserving no blame, innocent_

Chikara could never get mad at him. Not when he stole half of the whipped cream in his coffee, nor when he hoarded the blankets on a sleepover – seriously, who steals double bed blankets? When he stepped on a cat's paw, Chikara might have ordered him to apologise, but he'd already crouched down to offer to pet its fur. Even when he emptied the carefully ordered bookshelf of DVDs and scattered them on Chikara's bed, a sheepish smile and a 'sorry' kiss were all he needed. Kenji was the same – sure, he playfully told Chikara what he did wrong, but there was never any malice behind it. It was a childish mocking, he even used a singsong voice sometimes.

 

Butterfly _n. an insect with four often brightly coloured wings and knobbed feelers_

Chikara was taking photos of his grandparents' flower garden for them. Kenji was tagging along and scaring off any birds or dragonflies after Chikara took a photo of each. He had a bag of steadily diminishing sour gummies. After a particularly bright butterfly was documented, Kenji softly asked if he could try. Chikara practically beamed at him before handing over the camera with instructions to **not** drop it.

“Even if a wasp stings your hand. This one is expensive.”

He showed Kenji a steadier way of holding it before telling him how to adjust it.

“Zoom until the subject is centered, make sure the focus is right – this one's got a manual focus – then you just take it.”

He watched as Kenji did as instructed, fine-tuning the focus when he went slightly to far. Kenji pressed the button and shook his grip, almost ruining the photo. Chikara gave him a kiss on his cheek as he took his camera back and handed over the sour gummies. A few pictures of Kenji's smile made it onto the camera in between purple and blue and orange flowers.

 

Calligraphy _n. beautiful handwriting; the art of producing this_

Kenji left post-it notes. They had some of the best handwriting Chikara had ever seen. Completely different to their scribbled class notes. He kept one on his desk for when exams come around and they won't have enough time together. Most of the notes came when he was asleep, Kenji got up early and, according to him, cuddling isn't as fun when someone's unconscious. He'd have a shower and eat breakfast, then Chikara would join him, smiling over the latest message he'd been left. This time, it was a weekend at Kenji's minor mansion – it _only_ had three floors – and Chikara felt like Kenji would be watching TV with sour gummies. As he turned the corner into the lounge room – instead of a floor, it had a massive sofa – he realised he was wrong, Kenji had chocolates. He took a peppermint one before lying down next to Kenji, mansions weren't too bad.

 

Cobalt Blue _n._ _a deep blue pigment containing cobalt and aluminium oxides_

Blue was his colour, from the Dateko jersey to a blue topaz he got as a birthday present last year. So it was no surprise that his pencilcase was deep cobalt blue. And he kept his picture of that blue and black butterfly they took a few weeks ago framed and pushed to the back of his desk. His clothes were blue too, half of his wardrobe even; blues fading to black or green, while Chikara collected orange items to show off to Nishinoya and Hinata. Chikara jokingly offered to paint Kenji's room firetruck red, that earned him a light punch on the shoulder, then Kenji shared that he couldn't decide on a shade of blue for his room. Chikara smiled and looked at the pale green ceiling, saying it was nice as-is. Kenji agreed.

 

Compliant _n. disposed to agree with others or obey rules_

Chikara tried to keep a camera on him at all times, he never knew when he would need it – inspiration could come from anywhere. That was why he agreed with Kenji whenever he decided to take him somewhere. He knew he needed his camera when they arrived at the riverbank, to walk along it slowly and watch the sun disappear. Kenji had another ridiculous hat – a bright pink snapback this time. As they walked past another couple with the same date idea, Chikara told him he wanted to try a long shot of his silhouette, and then see if he could get one of their conspiratorial grins to frame for home. At the slightest complaint, Chikara would ease off, even as he explained he wanted the photos for another film project.

 

Decoy _n. something used to lure an animal or person into a trap_

Kenji went to Karasuno after he finished up his team's weekend practice; Aone had only scared three of the first years today. He watched the three-on-threes from the sidelines, making occasional comments to the coach or Sugawara, who apparently liked to see how the team was going. When Chikara had finished, he came over to ask them all for advice. Nishinoya came over with Hinata trailing behind him, both cautiously inquisitive of why there was a Dateko captain in their gym. Chikara went with “He's my boyfriend.” - simple and to the point. Nishinoya let out a loud “Ohhh.” before grabbing Hinata's hand and thrusting it in the air. “And Shouyou's mine!” He grinned. Kenji started a conversation about date ideas, they'd just made plans to meet at the local pool in a week as Tanaka yelled that they should help in cleaning up the gym. Kenji smiled at Chikara as the other pair scurried off.

 

Dessert _n. the sweet or fruit course of a meal_

Kenji had sleepovers too, even though Chikara didn't have a double bed and one of them always ended up on a futon. They went over their homework together, sharing sour gummies and chaste kisses whenever Kenji solved an annoying problem. Then they lied down on his bed, slightly cramped, holding hands and talking about their volleyball troubles. Chikara's dad called them to eat, and Kenji enjoyed the filling meal, making respectable conversation on Chikara's volleyball prospects and what each of them could potentially do after graduating. Then the dessert came out – ice-cream and chocolate and strawberries. After they finished, Chikara switched the TV from his dad's medical shows to the DVD; _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Later, lying on his futon, Kenji admitted that it was a pretty spectacular movie, Chikara smiled from his bed and promised they'd watch the rest of the franchise sometime.

 

Dive _v. plunge head first into water_

“Shouyou! Watch this!”

Nishinoya jumped off the diving board, making a splash to Hinata's delight. Kenji chuckled before turning around to dance with Chikara in the part of the pool where they could barely touch the bottom. They were taking turns recording things with a GoPro. Kenji tried to get his 'amazing abs' on camera and dropped it, after that, they started using the wrist strap. Chikara watched as Kenji swam over to where Nishinoya and Hinata were and challenge them to a race. He watched as Kenji finished last and dove so he could surface into a kiss. Their teeth knocked together, that had been a bad idea. Hinata dragged Nishinoya to the very shallow parts so he could stand up and kiss him. After that, they all got out and changed. Kenji brought Chikara back to his mansion to plan a practice match between their volleyball teams.

 

Embrace _v. hold closely and affectionately in one's arms_

They were doing some late night studying at Chikara's. Kenji was focusing in shorter and shorter bursts broken by feeding Chikara chips or sour gummies. He was trying to get through his english revision while Chikara edited the final draft of his short film. After getting stuck on a particularly annoying question, Kenji gave up and took a break, collapsing on Chikara's bed. Chikara walked over from his desk and burrowed his arms under Kenji for a hug.

“Beep, bop, boop. Recharging.” Kenji said. After a chuckle at himself, Kenji noticed Chikara was kissing him on the forehead. “I love it when you get sappy.”

Chikara blushed, but leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips. Kenji got up to do the rest of his revision when he realised he wasn't getting any more kisses.

 

Evildoer _n. one who does evil things_

“It should be over soon, there's nowhere to go after this field. Just kill everything.” Kenji said.

On the screen, Chikara's character was shooting precision shots at a shielded enemy.

“Okay, Captain Dragon-Rider”

Kenji moved the main character up to an enemy captain and started yelling under his breath at him. He set him on fire before attacking with his sword. He wiggled closer to Chikara so he could feel his body heat.

“Set the fields on fire, brother!” Chikara commanded enthusiastically.

“Brother?” Kenji asked.

“Haven't you read the books? It's a spoiler, but they're half-brothers and the second player guy until he died was your father.”

“Sounds complicated.” Kenji said as he finally set his dragon on the fields. “The next level is the last one, probably a boss fight.” He loaded the level. “No. We killed him. My father died for his death.”

“You have to go through a lot of hoops to kill a shade.”

“He's going down.” Kenji yawned as he linked his left arm with Chikara's right. He planned to get even closer over the rest of their break from studying.

 

Exaggerate _v. make a thing seem greater or more extreme than it really is_

They were on skype. Chikara was uploading his film assignment while Kenji finished his maths revision.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Chikara kept saying it until Kenji responded. “You're beautiful.”

Kenji got slightly flustered and ate a sour gummy from his ever-present supply before saying, “Not as gorgeous as you.”

It was Chikara's turn to blush. “Okay, but you're so pretty, you could replace Oikawa as a model.”

Kenji's blushing was fake now. “Aww, Chika-chan, you spoil me.”

“You know, you can be a model and not have annoying nicknames for people.”

“Well Chika-chan is handsome enough to burn the eyes of anyone he chooses.”

“Oh, you romantic one, you.”

“Does that mean I win?” Kenji smirked.

“The prize for first place in an international beauty contest! Yes.”

Kenji gave up.

 

Feint _n. a slight attack or movement made to divert attention from the main attack coming elsewhere_

“Chikara, you should come here and kiss me.”

They were doing homework, Kenji finished his the day before, so he was trying to get the attention of his boyfriend. He dangled a sour gummy in front of Chikara's face.

“Oh, look at me, a delicious sour gummy that is not about to be eaten.” he said.

Chikara ate it and turned to give him a smile. Kenji was about to start talking when Chikara turned away. He pouted. He had an idea.

“Chikara,” he leaned in, and spoke in a low voice, “look to your right, no not that far right, back to the poster on the wall. Look at the camera. Can you name the model?”

“Sony digital DSC-” he was cut off by Kenji kissing him on the cheek. “Ah. A trap. Go toss a volleyball, learn to set. Outside, not inside.”

Kenji made a face and darted in to kiss him again before falling onto the bed.

 

Firework _n. a device containing chemicals that burn or explode with spectacular effect, used at celebrations_

Kenji didn't know what festival it was, but they were watching from the riverbank again. There were going to be fireworks, and Chikara wanted to try getting both of their backs and the river in the shot when the first firework went up. There would only be one chance today, so he had to get the right focus and angle. Luckily the sun was down and the moon was out, so he wouldn't have to account for glare. Kenji distracted him by holding his hand, he turned to give him a kiss for waiting. Kenji walked in front of the camera to find the centre of the shot, where they would be sitting. Chikara guided him to the spot and set it to start recording.

“What do you want to do? Kiss? Point at the explosion? Have a gap between us so you can see we're holding hands?”

“All of them someday, when we've got someone else to do the photography. But for now, we can just watch.”

After the green, red, and orange of the first fireworks, Kenji's hand found Chikara's and brought it to his mouth to kiss. Chikara's smile then was Kenji's favourite, the one that could only be found between executing a successful camera shoot, and checking for the results.

 

Formal _n. an official dance or social get-together at which usu_ _ally_ _formal dress is to be worn_

Karasuno held a fundraiser dance where whoever wanted to could dance with the volleyball team members. Naturally, Kenji booked Chikara for the night. Aone was sitting on the sidelines where tables had been set up, talking to Hinata and Nishinoya. Oikawa and Yahaba had made it, and were challenging each other to win an award for best dancer of the night. Chikara poked him in the side and Kenji looked back apologetically. They wore matching plaid shirts, with Kenji in skinny jeans, and Chikara in formal trousers. Chikara pointed over to where Ikejiri was talking up Daichi. It was fun to dance together again, even when the tempo changed as Tanaka took over the music selection.

 

Gemstone _n. a precious stone used as a gem_

“So what's this one? Garnet? Sapphire?” Kenji asked.

“Blue topaz.” said the jewellery store's attendant. He was enjoying talking to someone who was interested in the gemstones embedded on rings and necklaces.

“What about that one?” Chikara pointed. “Emerald?”

“It's a green opal, and that one your companion is looking at is an ocean jasper.”

“Is this citrine?” Kenji asked, looking at the one next to the ocean jasper.

“Yes, indeed.”

The attendant flashed him a smile. Kenji smiled back. They were looking for a necklace for a cousin getting married in a month. Chikara decided to ask for meanings, like he would with flowers. He got “Lots of people come looking for that, but I never learnt them.” for his efforts. Kenji looked them up on his phone, Chikara rubbed the back of Kenji's neck while he waited for it to load. Kenji hummed in appreciation.

 

Groan _v. make a long deep sound expressing pain, grief, or disapproval_

“Why do your projects take so long again?” Kenji asked.

“Because we have to film, edit, check audio and video quality, refilm, ensure transitions between scenes are smooth...”

Kenji groaned, “You're paying attention to me in an hour. I'll take a nap on your bed until then.”

“You could think about ways to get your setter to do his job.”

“Stop. I wish we had a Kageyama at Dateko. Except he has to be taller. And not go back to his junior high reckless tossing.”

There was silence for a while, broken by Chikara's clicking. He looked around to check on Kenji and found him hugging himself with his eyes closed. Chikara finished editing the rest of act two and took his headphones off to walk over to and sit on the side of the bed. Kenji lifted an eyelid and reached up to hug him.


End file.
